It Hurts
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: I'm trying to get over him. But every time I see him with her... it hurts. FASSA and... one sided FAX... for now. Mostly in Fang's POV.
1. Max's Thoughts

Okay

**Okay. I just know you're gona hate me after this. I actually think it's pretty good. Kinda sad, though. Anyway, I don't own any of James Patterson's characters. Hope you sorta enjoy this! Flames welcome.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been four years now, since I destroyed ITEX. I was just about to admit my feelings to Fang, when he meets up with Lissa. The Red Haired Wonder. Whatever. I don't care anymore.

The pain is so deep. It hurts me so much more than any Eraser could hurt me. Fang + Lissa equals pain and suffering for Max. Maximum Ride. The savior of planet Earth. Me.

Never in my life have I ever hurt so much.

I never see Fang. Not anymore, at least. He's always out with that Lissa girl. The girl who's the Devil's Incarnate. Even worse than Jeb, she stole his title.

The rest of my flock watches me slowly fall apart. Angel goes to bed crying, _over me_. I hate it. No, I hate myself.

I try to be happy for Fang, but I can't. I always stay alone, by myself, in my room _every single night_.

But now I have my own guy. His name is Jason. He's the sweetest guy ever. He loves me. I love him.

I can't forget three images. Three images that play over, and over, and over in my head.

The beach.

The cave.

The dock.

And how I left him every single time.

I'm trying to get over him. But every time I see him with her…

…it hurts.


	2. Lissa and Fang

**Here's chapter two! Well, sorta another chapter… I am a huge fan of FAX, so I won't leave any out. Minor FAX in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**********************************************************************************************

I walked down the stairs of our house. That dream last night was weird.

_I walked over to her. She was smiling at me, her beautiful blond hair flowing in back of her. "Hey Fang!" she said. "Hey." She looked at me for a second before frowning. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the red-headed girl behind me. "That's only Lissa. She's my-" I started, but the beautiful angel kissed me. "I love you. I always have! Don't love her. Love me…"_

Wow. I have crazy dreams. I picked up the phone to call Lissa, when I heard whimpering coming from Max's room. Groaning, I walked back up the stairs to see what was wrong. Just before I opened the door, I heard her talking.

"Why! Why don't you love me? I love you!" she was saying. "Lissa." she spat in disgust, "I hate you for taking him from me."

Wait, was she talking about Lissa taking **me** from her?

"Fang, I love you, but you don't love me back…" I heard her get off the bed and walk towards the door. I quickly walked- well, ran- to my room and waited for her to walk by. When she did, I carefully made my way into her room.

In the corner of her dresser, there was a picture of me. Of me! Not the whole flock, just me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Max demanded angrily.

"Ummm…" I stalled, "I-i-iggy and Gazzy said they put a new… bomb! A new bomb in your room, so I decided to find it first."

She looked even madder. "They are so-o dead!" she hissed under her breathe.

"Yeah, well, I have a date with Lissa, so I better go." A flash of hurt shown in her eyes for a second before going back to anger.

"I'm going to kill them! …have fun on your date." And with that, she left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Nick!" Lissa yelled when she spotted me. She ran up and kissed me, but for some reason something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Ready to see the movie?" I asked. She nodded her head, and we walked inside.


	3. The Date Fang and Lissa

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy. I hope you like this part; it has Fang and Lissa's date too. **

**********************************************************************************************

Okay, this was so not my idea. The movie, for lack of better words, sucked. I mean, who wants to see a movie about "Peter Pan" for God's sake?

Every time something "heroic" was done by "Peter Pan" Lissa would turn to me and say something like 'Oh, I bet you'd do that for me!' or, 'He's so cute, but my Nickie is wa-ay cuter!'

I liked Lissa and all, but it can get annoying after a while.

After the movie, I took Lissa out to a small ice cream parlor called Le Crème. Besides it wasn't awful. I got dark chocolate (a lot I should say), while Lissa got a small scoop of fat free vanilla. We ate in silence for a minute before Lissa spoke up.

"So, how's your family?"

"Okay." I took another bite of "le crème" while Lissa bit her lip.

"My family's 'okay' too."

"Cool." Another pause went by.

"Well, there's a dance at school next Friday." She looked intently at me, as if waiting for something to happen. Me too.

"Cool."

"Will you go with me?" she asked, a small hint of pleading in her voice.

"Sure. Why not." Her face lit up and she smiled at me.

The rest of the night we talked about random stuff, half of it I don't even remember, and I'll probably forget the rest tomorrow.

It had been a long night. I looked up at the clock, 12:00 am. Midnight. After going to the ice cream parlor, Lissa and I went to go see a fireworks display… Crap! I promised Max that the whole flock would go too! I am such a bad flock member. Well, what can I say? Love makes you forget sometimes.

"No, you can't stay up and wait for _Nickie_ any longer! Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, go to bed NOW!" I heard Max's voice ringing from the living room. When she said Nickie, she sounded angry and with her teeth clenched.

I waited 'till the young members of the flock were upstairs before getting any closer.

"So, how was your date with Jason?" Iggy asked her.

"Not so good… I dumped him."

"Why?"

"One, 'cause he's a jerk and two because he was making fun of some emo kid." Max answered.

"Why would you care if he make fun of 'some emo kid' anyway?" when Max didn't answer, he got up and started for the stairs.

"You know what? Never mind. Don't answer me. I'll be in bed." He paused and turned his sightless eyes towards me. "Hey Fang."

Max turned to look at me. "Hey." She said.

"Sup. Going to bed." I walked toward the stairs and… was Max crying? I swear I heard someone sobbing.

**********************************************************************************************

**I hope you liked it. Once again I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Check some of my other stories. I would so appreciate it! **

**~WG4l~**


	4. Expiring

**Here's the next chapter. I really don't have much to say, so here it is ****************************************************************************************** **"FANG!" Max. She was downstairs yelling my name. Groaning, I got up and out of my bed. What is so wrong with sleep?

When I got downstairs, the kitchen was a mess. There were broken eggs on the counter, on the floor, and even in Max's hair. Flour was everywhere and some sort of goo was splattered on everyone and everything. I couldn't help but smile. It was so funny.

"What happened here? Did you try to cook again?" I asked her. The rest of the flock was down here already cleaning up.

"No. Iggy was cooking and _accidentally _dropped a bomb into it. That is why this mess is here." She handed me a mop. "Start cleaning."

After at least an hour and a half later, the kitchen looked much better. The doorbell rang, and I walked over to answer it.

"What are you doing?" Max asked me.

"Opening the door."

"In your boxers?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing black boxers and no shirt.

"You're right. I'll go change." I headed up the stairs and Max answered the door.

When I came down, Lissa was sitting on the couch and Max had her head in her hands.

"Nick!" Lissa hoped up and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my mouth for what seemed like forever.

"Are you ready to go to the park?" she asked me. I looked at Max and saw her head still in her hands.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked her. She still stayed like that without moving.

"MAX!" I rushed to her side and felt for a temperature. She was way hot and didn't look so good. I moved her so she was lying down.

"Iggy!" I yelled, not even thinking about our "secret" names. He rushed out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Max, and I don't know."

He felt her forehead. "Go get me a thermometer, now!" I ran up the stairs to get what Iggy wanted. I rushed back down the stairs and handed it to Iggy. He stuck it in her mouth, waited a minute or two, and then took it out.

"What does it say?" he asked me.

"Uhhh… 116!?" I answered. Iggy turned his sightless eyes towards me.

"We have to take her to the hospital." Iggy said. He went to go round up the flock.

"I'll take her. Don't tell the others yet." I picked her up and walked outside.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked me. I didn't care about her then. All I was thinking about was Max. Please live Max. Please live. I spread open my pitch black wings and took off towards where Dr. Martinez was staying for the week.

Not to long later, I reached the hotel Dr. Martinez was staying at. I rushed through the doors and ran to her room. I knocked down the door and laid Max on the bed.

"Please help her." I told Dr. Martinez she started examining her daughter and turned her over to look at the back of her neck. We both gasped, and that's saying something. I **never** gasp.

On the back of her neck were blue numbers. She was going to die in exactly two week from today.

******************************************************************************************** I hope you liked it! I'll be updating quicker from now on (I hope). Max might die if you don't review.**

**~WG4l~**


	5. Over and Over

**What will happen to Max? Let us all find out… ********************************************************************************************

No. Max wouldn't die, she couldn't die! Without her… Oh gosh. I have to stop denying it. I love her. I love her so much more than a sister. I always have. I had a chance, and now I've lost it. Max is gona die and I can't do anything about it. God, if there is a God, please. I beg of you to let my beautiful, angel live. Let the only person I've ever loved more than anything before live. Let her live until she's 100 years old or older. Let us get married, and live, well, happily ever after. I don't care how corny that seems. Please, just, please let her live…

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

I love Max. I tried to get away from my love for her with Lissa, but it didn't work.

_  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
_

I always felt like chasing you back down when you flew off in the cave and at the beach, but I didn't have the guts. Now I wish I did so I could have told you the truth.

_  
Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

Still, even after I was with Lissa, I always felt like some of me was left behind with you. I tried not to fall in love with you, but it didn't work out that way.__

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

Every time I kissed Lissa, something wasn't there. When I kissed you, it was. I tried to let go of you, but I couldn't stop loving you. It kept pulling me and I couldn't pull away.

_  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

I love you Max. I always will. I hope I can tell you before you die.__

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

You are always in my thoughts. I can't get rid of your face.

_  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead_

As I've told you, I can't live without you. I fell like part of me is missing- my heart.

_  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

Lissa always seemed to be amazing. She seemed like she was what I needed. You were my best friend, my sister. I couldn't love you, but I did anyway. Even if you don't love me back…__

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

I will just keep falling for you.

**********************************************************************************************

**This song is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. The story isn't over yet, I've just got a mental block so I made this chapter a song-fic. **


	6. Whatever Happens, We Face it Together

**Okay. After my very serious writers block, I have come up with this solution: TO KILL OFF MAX!!! Muah ha, ha, ha, ha! Just kidding. She won't die**_** in this chapter**_**. She might die though, but **_**please**_** don't stop reading just yet! Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I got the 5****th**** Maximum Ride book Monday and now I'm on my 3****rd**** time reading it. -sigh- You just can't get enough FAX. I hope I didn't spoil the book for anyone… Anyway! Here is the next chapter and sorry for the long Author's Note. **

**********************************************************************************************

It had been an hour since I took Max to Dr. Martinez. She had woken up not too long ago. I was the one who told her about the marks on her neck. The date. I almost told her how I felt, but decided not to, yet. At the moment, she was still crying against my arm. Well, more like my shoulder.

"Why? Why do I have to die? I'm 14 for Pete's sake!" She yelled. I pulled her closer, trying to calm her down.

"Everything will be okay. I promise. We'll get through this together." Max nodded her head. My shirt was drenched with tears, but I didn't care. She could ruin a thousand of my shirts and I wouldn't care. Unless it was the new black one Max bought me for my birthday. Then I would care.

"I know. You're always there for me, a-a-and I want to say thanks. And also goodbye."

No, no, no. She was giving up. I couldn't let her. She had to fight! She was indestructible and unfathomable Maximum Ride. If she gave up, then that would mean—

"You're going to be flock leader next. I need you to be strong, Fang. Be strong for not only them, but for me too. I need you to—"

"No! I won't let you give up. You can't give up! Don't you get it? Without you, there would be no US! **(A/N: **

**US, as in the flock)**We need you to survive! _**I**_need you to survive. I love you, Max. More than a best friend, or a sister, or a pet. I'm in love with you. You can't die. If you die, I'll die as well. I need you! Please! Don't stop fighting it. We all need you to." Wow. I think that was the longest thing I've ever said. I just want this to be a bad dream. I want this to all be over. I wish this would've never happened…

…but you can't stop life. This was real, all of it. My life was ending because she was my life. I would die with her. -A tear fell down my face- She was everything I could ever want in a girl. She was everything I could ever want, ever. I love her, but I was losing her. I wouldn't let her go. Not **ever**.

Max stared up at me with her beautiful, angelic, tear-stained face. Shock was written all over it, and I wanted more than anything to kiss her… so I did.

I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her fiercely. She started to kiss me back with just as mush love and passion. Her arms snaked around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her fingers though my hair and pushed my head closer. I tilted my head so I could kiss her better and she practically smiled against my lips. **(A/N: Sorry I'm not so good at kissing scenes from a guys POV, cause I'm a girl… but I tried really, really hard to)**

I wish this moment would never end, but everything must. Max stood up, still just as strong and powerful as ever. I stood up with her and laced my fingers through hers.

"Whatever happens…" she started.

"…we'll face it together." I finished. She smiled and we both flew back home to tell the flock the unfortunate news.

_Whatever happens, we'll face it together._

**********************************************************************************************

**-sniff- This chapter made me sad. I don't want to kill off Max. She's my second favorite character! (Fang's my first) I think I'm ending it here. If I am, then I want to thank all you dedicated readers! **

**~WG4l~**


	7. IGGY: A Maximum Ride Novel book 8

**Eris: Those of you expecting another chapter, sorry to disappoint. I am here, however to tell you that I wrote a story that follows this one-shot. It's called IGGY: A Maximum Ride Novel book 8. It has danger, suspense, violence, and romance! **

**Fax and I/E and Ratchet/Star a good bit of OC/OC!**

**Iggy: She's really excited about this story, so I suggest you read it or else she'll explode. **

**Eris: There will be OCs, but they're necessary! Fang's group will appear and The Flock and a new group called THE COLONY (a bunch od bat/human hybrids)! It'll be exciting!**

**SUMMARY: _Everyone has their skeletons in the closet, even Dylan. What happens when his comes back to haunt him? And it seems that Iggy's new friend has a few secrets of her own. Is it up to Iggy to save the world this time?_**

_**Eris is desperate; her family's been kidnapped and the only hope she has lies in the arms of a blind pyromaniac and a robotic bat ironically name Sparrow. While she and the youngest member of her family work together with the flock, her "brother", Cale, runs into Fang's Gang and the rest of her family find Angel in ITEX, but she's a little worse for wear... Dylan's not all that he seems and Eris is determined to prove it. Is murdering him her only way of saving herself from the insanity that threatens to consume her? And, her long dead love comes back to life and is out for her blood. Why can't she just leave in peace for **once_**_? Is she doomed to die, or can Iggy show that he's the most fit for the "hero" position? Read to find out!_**

**Eris: I _really_ hope you decide to read it. It would mean the world to me! Besides, if you loved this one-shot, you'll love this story even more! Now, not only will I give you the uberly long summary, but I'll also give you a piece of the first chapter:**

"Dylan."

A young man, sixteen at least with sandy brown hair and blazing blue eyes stepped into the room. He was quite handsome, with a cold face and hardened eyes: perfection. At the sound of his name, Dylan turned and walked calmly over to the female scientist standing over a microscope. "Dr. Camerose" was written on her nametag.

"Mother?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked without looking up.

"My body is strong; I feel no pain."

The woman looked up at that, a cruel smile on her lips. "Good." She responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are strong, my son. You are perfect and will save the world from its humanity." She returned to her microscope, jotting down notes every here and there.

The woman was dressed in a white lab coat with her light blond hair tied out of her face in a ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes, like her son, and high cheekbones. Wrinkles of old age were beginning to make her stony face sag, but she still looked much younger than she actually was.

"Mother, you promised me wings." Dylan said. Dr. Camerose looked up at him.

"You are perfect; I have given you everything: enhanced strength, speed, sight, reflexes, and strengthened your pheromone dosage along with—"

"I want wings." He insisted. The scientist sighed and turned her entire body to face him.

"But— fine; you shall have your wings. Once my colleagues and I have finished the _Chiroptera_ _Project_, you shall have your wings." She assured, turning back to her work. Dylan nodded slowly before exiting the room.

"Give me one more week, my son, and you shall have your wings."

**Eris: There it is, the first fourth of the prologue. Check it out for me, will ya?**

**Iggy: I'm warning you, you _don't_ want to tick her off. She'll shoot lazers out of her eyes and incinerate you, believe me. You better do as you're told to...**


End file.
